


Toshiro x lamia oc || Bleach

by Kittyatsuki



Category: Bleach
Genre: Adult Hitsugaya Toushirou, Anime/Manga Fusion, Dom/sub, F/M, Hentai, Lemon, Non-Consensual Touching, Original Character(s), Smutty, Snakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyatsuki/pseuds/Kittyatsuki
Summary: toshiro bumps into a girl that's definetely not from the soul society- or from this world in general. in the beginning he thinks she's lying, maybe she could be some kind of bount- or even a hollow. but he's proven wrong when he comes face to face with the kind of power she posesses. will he be able to see the truth for what it is? will her sexual features make things between them complicated? who knows.This takes place around season 3 4 and 5,  It's around 'the bount' and it's the animeWARNING: Smutt/Major sexual scenes(Tagged it as underage just in case)IF YOU'RE NOT INTO HOT MONSTER GIRLS  YOU WON'T LIKE THISTHIS IS ANOTHER TRASH STORY OF MINE!!!
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toshirou/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	Toshiro x lamia oc || Bleach

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this anime so go easy on me pwease. 
> 
> I warned you. This story is trash.  
> But aye, who all wants a part two??

  


_**AS CAPTAIN TOSHIRO HITSUGUYA**_ ventures off farther into the cave, he finds himself paranoid. The amount of spiritual pressure in the air is enough to make even a high ranked lieutenant lose their mind.

_'At this rate, no matter the enemy that lies ahead; I'm going to have to risk using my bankai immidiately.'_

_'Whatever I do, I cannot let my guard down-'_

When the sensation abruptly dispersed from his surroundings, his eyes twitch wide- he clentches anxiously on the handle of his zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru.

"I already know you're in here, so why not just show yourself-?!" He barked.

There was only silence.

Despite his grip on his sword tightening- something manages to swipe it from his hand in a matter of seconds.

_'W-What-?!'_

The gears in the captain's head start winding at high-speed. He scans his surroundings- only finding himself met with the darkness of the cave.

"If you're so skilled why not come out and face me head on-?!" He snarled.

There is no response. Only the intensifying cave silence. It was so quiet, had the enemy not grabbed his attention by now- he probably would've assumed no one was there.

He grunts solemnly in annoyance, scrunching his face; evidently nervous.

Something warm coils around his ankle. His eyes shoot open wide, and he whirls around only to feel his body being thrown upside down.

"Show yourself already-!!!" He roared kicking agressively- freeing himself to no avail.

Warm leathery flesh crept its way around his body at unimaginable speed. It's not long before he's immobilized from the neck down.

The cave is soon lit up in flames of fire from multiple corners- it seemed more like it was being used as a form of light rather than to threaten him though.

Hovering over him was a curvatious girl with black-velvet coated hair; a pair of horns the size of chocolate chips, and her skin held a vibrant hue of coffee, brown- with a hint of cream and sugar.

She wore a laced white crop-top that revealed her massive breasts and strange markings on her body.

Her eyes were like thick pools of violet darkness staring back at him with extreme intensity.

Her waste was attatched to a seemingly endless pile of scales that were shimmering silver-white. She had the floor of the cave almost completely burried, in nothing more than her own massive snake body.

He struggles anxiously under her prying gaze; as she smirks devilishly. He scans the room in search of his zanpakuto.

"You come in here waving around that weird stick of yours, yelling like a damn banshee-"

"-Then you get mad when I hide? You know you've got serious temperamental issues."

Toshiro Hatsuguya was currently speechless. What was this girl? She wasn't a bount; or she'd be using a doll. She wasn't a hollow- or she'd have some kind of mask. Her strength was insane, somehow she managed to rob him of his abilities, and most importantly she had the body of a snake.

_'What in the name of-?!'_

_'W-Who is she-?!'_

_'What is she-?!'_

"Now that I know I'm stronger than you weird people at least I feel a little better about protecting myself."

He narrows his eyes in disbelief,  
"What are you-?! How did you-  
what kind of sick game are you playing at-?!"

She narrows her eyes in response- offense definetely taken- it was evident within her anxious features as she retorted,

"What am I-?! What are you-?! I don't even know how I got here..."

"If anything it's you playing the sick game-!! I'm just lost-!!"

His turquoise orbs never once waver from her, as he clentched his teeth anxiously, taking in her response.

_'She doesn't know what a soul-reaper is??'_

_'If she's not from the soul society, and she's definetely not from the land of the living- then where did she come from?'_

The more he struggled the more he felt as though the spiritual energy were being completely drained from his body. He was going to respond by stating his name, but- he was rendered speechless. Her tail has abruptly cut off his oxygen-

She pouts her lip, before hovering over him curiously. She then pokes his forehead, "Uhh, hello-? S-Sorry I snapped at you...."

"Oh no-!! Hey don't go all silent on me I'll give you your sword thing back okay??"

He glares daggers up at her. His body yurned for the use of his powers. All he had to do was use flash-step. Why should this be so complicated yet so easy?- it was like his soul-reaper abilities had never existed to begin with.

_'Is she being serious right now-?!'_

_'This is literally impossible, how is this happening-?!'_

His face finally, tinted dark blue- that's when the snake, girls eyes widen with shock.

"O-Oh-!! Crap-!!"

She losens her grip; abruptly halting her steadily grinding scales. His eyes remained narrowed, with both shock and slight annoyance as he snarled,

"I don't know what you are, or how you're doing this- but I will destroy you-!!!!"

She merely taps her chin gazing emotionlessly into his ice-cold orbs.  
That's when she finds herself smirking, patting him on the head.

"You know, you're kind of cute~♡"

He shakes her hand lose, grinding his teeth bitterly. A migraine pulsates violently around the corner of his head.

"Tell me what you are-!!! What happened to my soul-reaper power?! How could you possibly posses the power to take it-?!"

She taps her chin yet again. This time; curiosity etched into her features.

"I wonder what I should do with you now that I've caught you."

_'S-SHE'S IGNORING ME-?!'_

She tilts her head, suddenly- she's too close for comfort. He didn't even see her move. Her speed was insane.

He glares up at her anxiously -her face merely half an inch away from his. Despite how lose her grip was now, still her scales were like iron- almost impossible to worm out of.

"G-Get out of my face-!! W-What is it you're trying to accomplish here-?!"

"Answer me-!!!"

Her nostrils flare, taking in the sent radiating off of his skin. He clentched his teeth anxiously. She then pouts pulling her body back; adgitation flickering within her dark violet orbs.

"So I guess I really can't do anything I wanna do. You look like you're a kid."

"W-What's that supposed to mean-?! AND I'M NOT A KID!!!"

Yet again she ignores him pondering up something to do within the boring walls of this cave.

"Ooooooh I know-!!!"

He narrows his eyes in confusion before he finds her tail practically sewing his legs together, and rooting them against the floor of the cave. The same thing goes with his wrists, as they're Immidiately pinned just above his head.

_'E-Exactly what in the world is happening right now-?!'_

She pokes his side, smirking deviously. His eyes seemed to gently widen.

"W-What are you doing-?! In case you haven't noticed I'm the enemy-"

"Sure you broke into my home, but I'd never kill someone... especially a kid-"

"I am not a- W-WAIT-!!! W-WHAT THE-?!"

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING-?! STOP THAT-!! STOP IT RIGHT NOW-!!"

She laces her fingers against his exposed torso, smirking deviously.

"That doesn't mean I don't wanna torment you for a little while. After all you are the intruder-"

_'She's not killing me-?'_

He finally thrashes around yet again, but he's no match for the fearsom snake girl weighing heavily against his currently not-so-powerful-anymore, body. It's only then he realised she must have somehow torn off his shinnigami when he was busy questioning her about her crazy abilities,

_'Is she trying to....torture me?'_

_'T-That's not-?? W-Wait...?'_

_'D-DAMMIT-!!'_

It took him a good long moment to process what exactly was happening, but he finally did. And at that, his eyes widen with both rage and anxiety.

"H-HEY-!! DON'T YOU DARE-!!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME-!!"

"W-WAIT I CAN HELP YOU-!!!"

"I-I DIDN'T EXPECT ANYONE TO BE IN HERE-!! I WAS SEARCHING FOR EVIDENCE-!!! I SWEAR-!!"

"Too late for that now, Jack-frost~♡"

"N-NO-!!!!" His voice crackles.

At high-speed her fingers seemed to glide over his helplessly exposed skin- as he's forced into a fit of demented laughter.

"I-I'LL KIHILL YOUHOOO AAAAAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA-!!!! STOP IT NOHOHOW-!!!"

"I'LL S-SHATTER YOUUU!!!!!! STAHAHAHAHAHAAAP-!!!"

"D-DAMMIT-!!! STAAAAAHAAAAP-!!!!  
I'LL KILL YOUUUUUUU-!!!!"

"YOU'RE INSAHAHANE-!!!! AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

if he felt like his spiritual energy had weakened before, it surely had now. Slowly, he was starting to lose his mind. Her fingers were ultimately brutal- his small form just couldn't take it.

"I-I CAHAHAN HEHELP YOUU-!!! I WOHON'T IF YOU DON'T STAHAHAHAAAAAP-!!!!!"

"DAMN YOU-!!!!"

He chomps down on his lip trying to stifle the laughter, but epically failing. The more he thrashed around the worse the tickly sensation seemed to escalate. He felt like it was never going to end.

Finally though she does stop- not exactly losening her grip from the waste down, but releasing his arms.  
it seemed she found herself laughing along with him. Mainly because of how adorable and tiny he looked, she just couldnt help it. Whiping away a tear, she purses her lips before chuckling,

"So how old are you anyway kid? A laugh like that could shatter a room full of windows-!!"

He glared daggers at her, before snarling bitterly- "I'M NOT A KID-!!!!"  
She gaped, her cheeks flushing vibrantly for a split second before her lips twitched into a smirk,

"Well that's a relief~♡" she teases,

He found himself sweating profusely- there was a strange look in her eye. He didn't know if he wanted to run, or if he was captivated by her suprisingly alluring features. He's never had this problem with lieutenant Matsumoto. So why was it occuring now?

It had to have something to do with her abilities. That's all he could really assume.

The cave walls felt like they were now shrinking. Her breasts were massive- in fact- even larger than matsumoto's, and that was saying something.

They dug into his chest through the fabric of her clothing. She laced her fingers through his, locking his hands at the sides of his head,

"Your eyes really sparkle in this dark cave hmm~?" She practically purred against him.

_'Dammit. I'm draining too much time here-!! I have to get back to the seireitei-'_

"If you're not a threat, than I'm going to ask that you release me- I have more important matters to-" before he can finish, he's met with her lips colliding with his.

It takes him a moment to realise what's happening- and still it doesn't end there. When she pulls back for oxygen, his breathes seemed to abruptly hitch.

"H-HEY-!!!-" she only ignored him, keeping his body locked in place as she littered his face with damp kisses. She nibbled his ear playfully, before tickling his cheek with the tip of her tongue.

"W-Wait a minute-!! T-This is-?! I-I don't-?! C-CUT THAT OUT-!!"

She giggles, "Guess making out isn't exactly your thing huh??" He then sighs, slightly relieved that she stopped, but- even more so worried about what else he was going to have to endure.

"You were staring at my boobs earlier though....." she pointed out. His cheeks flush bright red. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"W-WHAT-?! NO-!!"

She giggles deviously yet again, this time peeling her body back so that she could carefully lift her tanktop.

He groans, gritting his teeth; "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS-!!!"

She scoffed at that, "What guy doesn't have time to play around? You must be a 'real' hit with the ladies back at that seireitei huh?"

He scowls bitterly, but his glare almost Immidiately melts into a look of shock. Her massive breasts spilled out of her tanktop-

She then smirks at the silence, "No need to be so coy frosty~♡" he shakes his head profusely.

"D-DON'T CALL ME THAT-!!!!"

"AND PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON-!!!!"

She giggles, tilting her head, "-Its a tanktop...." She'd interjected. He glares daggers at her, "I DON'T CARE-!!!"

At the sight of her breasts growing larger he sputters out frantically; "W-WAIT A MINUTE-!!!"

But, it's too late. She burries his head tightly between her massive breasts, sealing off all air. Almost robotically his cock twitches. Toshiro, found himself mentally groaning. Desperate for air he thrashed around viciously.

_'DAMMIT-!! WHY NOW-?!'_

_'I-I NEED AIR-!!!'_

_'SHE'LL KILL ME-!!!!'_

His repetitive thrashing around didn't really give her much of a hint; slowly, but surely he was running out of oxygen. His squirming and thrashing intensified by the second.

By the time she does finally pull back, he gasps for oxygen; practically hyperventilating. It's still horrifically difficult to breath with her constricting his body like this, but the crazy thing was the fact that this was arousing him.

If his face wasn't red before, it was definetely burning red now, and she just couldn't help but giggle.

"Wow~♡ Just a little boob action and your already excited. Now that's just adorable-"

"W-WHY NOT JUST KILL ME-?! AND GET IT OVER WITH-!!"

"-AND DON'T CALL ME THAT-!!!"

She couldn't help but giggle at that.  
"Why are you so bent on that?? It's obvious I don't want to kill you." She cups his cheek with her hand gazing lovingly into his crisp pools of turquoise.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU-" He's Immidiately interjected, by a pair of lips being mashed into his own. Desperate for oxygen he thrashes around, but her powerful scales steadily grinding his bones together made it impossible to move.

feeling up his chest, she finds herself purring into the crook of his neck yet again. This time, it sent chills down his spine.

"Just let me play with you a little bit more~♡"

He gritted his teeth in annoyance, as she constricts his scronny wrists at his sides. Balancing herself on his chest, she gropes her breasts staring down at him.

She eventually chomps down on her lip. Her breasts grow larger yet again- casting a shadow over his face before crashing down heavily.

_'T-THEY'RE IN MY MOUTH-!!!"_

_'I-IS SHE....IS SHE LACTATING-?!?!?!'_

The flavor is sweet, and his cock did more than twitch at this point. The sound of her moaning eventually drowned out his coursing thoughts, as yet again he ran out of oxygen. Then it felt like he was drowning.

She laces her fingers through his hair, ignoring the repetitive thrashing. The panic subsides as she seductively glides back on his body, massaging him with her breasts.

He clentched his teeth resting his gaze onto the cave wall. His pride made it impossible to face her; he'd instead try to disguise his arousal with anger and agitation.

Silently he hopes for backup to arrive and pull him out of this mess yet at the same time.

It would be too embarrassing.

She then smirks, deviously- burrying his lengthed cock between her alluring, orbs of flesh; gently coiling her long tongue around the tip. It reverberated around his skull the same way it did when she'd forced her tongue down his throat.

"S-STOP IT-!!!" Robotically he found himself snarling. She merely giggles.

"Oh don't even. It's obvious you're enjoying every minute of this."

"YOU'RE IN- MMMMFF!!!!" she tisks him, sealing his mouth shut with the very tip of her tail.

engulfing his entire cock in her thick warm tongue. It twitched viciously, yet still she just kept coiling tighter and tighter.

It's not until his face burns flaming red, that she lets him cum. When she does, she slurps vigorously- devouring his entire manhood. He couldn't help but moan, stifling heavy breaths against her powerful tail.

Just when he thinks it's over, the entire process is started right back up again, right back to the very beginning. The lamia's tongue would snake it's way into his ear repetitively- in fact it was long enough to wrap around his neck and caress his chin.

It would end in a pattern, yet still always resulted in him cumming. And she just kept drinking. It went on and on and on, until he felt like he just couldn't do it anymore.

On the verge of passing out, his eyes practically roll to the back of his head.

At this point she's finally wrapped up her little session, especially at his broken from. She felt a little guilty.

"I've gotta hand it to you. You're pretty tasty for a grown man whose ticklish...." She giggles, pecking him repetitively on the cheek. He would squint in response, groaning.

"...But I see now that our time together is up." She then adds rather sorrowfully.

With that she cups his cheeks with her hands pulling him into one last long powerful kiss that merely startled him out of his skin after what he'd already endured.

This kiss seemed to intensify more and more by the second. It lasted for so long- and he felt like his body was being crushed. He thrashed around with about as much strength as he could muster but it didn't matter.

Her strength was just too much.

By the time she finally pulls back he gasps for oxygen. As soon as he breaths, his energy and strength seemed to abruptly return, like a surge of electricity.

"Welp, there's your powers. See you around cutie~♡"

He opens his mouth to protest, only to find himself at a loss of words. Like some kind of ghost she vanished before his eyes, and the flames lining the walls of the cave have dispersed into nothing, leaving him in the darkness to contemplate what the hell just happened.


End file.
